Under the Electric Sky
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Ambreigns AU. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns meet at an outdoor rave in Las Vegas and have a sexual encounter. SLASH (One-shot)


Roman Reigns sighed as he stepped into his hotel room. He was currently in Las Vegas, alongside his twin cousins and a couple of other friends. He couldn't believe he allowed those jackasses to drag him to Las Vegas to attend some stupid rave.

The Samoan wasn't into raves all that much but there he was. He placed his luggage off to the side, then collapsed on the bed. He began to play around with the laminated passes for the event. It was a three night rave and of course, his cousin got them passes for all three nights.

There was at least 100,000 people expected and he was not looking forward to being surrounded by so many people. On the other hand, it would probably help ease his mind. He had baby mama problem back at home in Florida but perhaps the rave could help him forget? The rave wasn't sounding too terrible after all.

He had asked his wife for the divorce months ago, after he discovered his true self. He was gay and proud of it. Ever since then, his ex wife turned into a bitch and gave him a hard time with the visitation hours of their daughter.

Now was not the time to think about that though. He stood up from the bed and headed for his luggage. He needed to find something to wear for the first night. Reigns eventually decided on a bright blue, sleeveless shirt and black gym shorts.

After taking a shower, he changed into his clothes then combed his long black hair into a tight bun. While rolling his grey eyes, he pulled out the glow-in-the-dark bracelets and necklace that his cousins gave him and put them on.

By the time he was finished, it was dark outside already. It didn't take long for his cousins and friends to start banging on his door like crazy.

"Alright assholes, calm down!" Roman yelled as he grabbed his cellphone and his pass. He opened the door to find them messing around with each other. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes they were too much. "Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" One of Roman's cousins, Jon wrapped an arm around his neck. "Forget about Jessica and all the problems she's bringing you. We came here to have fun alright?" Roman nodded and they bumped fists.

When the group of friends arrived at the rave, it was already packed. Lights shown everywhere under electricity. The music was blasting loud and everyone was dancing to the beat of it. The people had a lot of unique outfits on. There were lots of things to see and many rides to try.

Not even an hour passed by before Roman got separated by the group. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. They all had cellphones but would obviously not hear over the music. Roman just decided to walk on his own and try to find a spot that wasn't too crowded. Once he found one, he stood there and took in his surroundings; all while nodding his head to the music.

Someone suddenly bumped into him from behind. He turned around getting ready to curse the person out but suddenly felt that he couldn't. The guy that bumped into him was fucking hot. He had baby blue eyes, short and messy dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a grey wife beater and blue jeans.

"Sorry about that!" The guy yelled over the music and placed a hand on Roman's chest.

"It's alright! I'm Roman by the way!"

"Dean!" They shook hands. He licked his lips as he observed the bigger man's features and broad body. "Wanna dance?" Roman immediately nodded in response.

Dean smirked and laced his fingers with Romans. He began to guide them away from the sea of people.

"Where are we going?" Roman cried out. Dean just turned and winked at him before turning back around.

Roman had no idea where they were going but it was obvious it was somewhere more private. He wasn't complaining by any means.

They eventually ended up behind the restroom facility. Dean suddenly pinned Roman against the wall and kissed him hard.

Roman was totally into it, kissing him back just as hard. He held onto Dean's slender waist as the kiss deepened. The sound of the loud music rushed their adrenalin.

They simultaneously began to grind against one another as the hot kiss continued.

"You're hot you know that?" Dean spoke after breaking the kiss.

"I could say the same about you." Roman pulled Dean closer and thrusted his hips against his.

Dean moaned and slithered his tongue inside Roman's mouth, initiating another hot kiss.

"Mmm, I don't know you, but I want you so fucking bad." Dean mumbled against his lips.

"Fuck." Roman shivered as he felt Dean's lips travel to his neck.

The various electro lights from the rave still showed against their bodies despite being behind a building.

Dean suddenly turned around and began to move to the beat of the music; making sure that his ass rubbed against Roman's crotch. He wasn't surprised to feel the other man's erection already.

Roman could only watch and held onto Dean's hips. He felt his cock getting harder and he growled, needing to be inside the smaller man now. He pushed himself off the wall and moved Dean so that now he was pinned, face first.

Roman reached for the button on Dean's jeans and popped it open. He roughly pulled them down along with his underwear. "Fuck. You have a nice ass." He whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean moaned and rested his forehead against the wall. "Slap it."

Roman did just that and gave both round globes a smack. He got on his knees and spread his ass cheeks apart, his puckered hole coming on full display.

With no hesitation, Roman leaned forward and licked at the private area. He could hear Dean moaning loud, despite the music. He continued to lick and thrust his tongue inside his hole until he was finally relaxed.

Roman got back on his feet and pulled his shorts down, pulling his hard cock out of his briefs. He pressed his chest against Dean's back and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Ready? Are you ready for my cock?"

"Fuck yes!" Dean exclaimed. A slow moan escaped his mouth when he felt Roman thrust into him slowly. The encounter was obviously heated but Roman didn't want to hurt him. Dean appreciated that.

Roman began to thrust in and out after he felt Dean relax more. He began to move in time with the beat of the loud music. Their bodies were sweating against their shirts but they didn't care.

"You feel so good." Roman groaned and held onto Dean's hips.

"So do you. Fuck, you're big." Dean tilted his head back and rested it on Roman's shoulder. His eyes were opened and he looked up at the sky; his breathing ragged. He moaned again when he felt Roman wrap his hand around his hard cock and began to stroke him. "I'm close, Roman."

"Me too. Just let go baby." Roman buried his face in Dean's neck and placed wet kissed to the soft skin exposed.

Dean did just that. His eyes remained opened, looking up at the sky as he moaned Roman's name and came on his fist. The thick ropes of cum kept on coming. It was the most intense orgasm he's ever had. His legs shook as he was slowly coming down from his high. He was panting but craned his neck to kiss Roman on the lips. Right on time with the drop of the song playing, Roman thrusted in deep and came inside Dean's warm channel. His body collapsed against Dean's and they stayed there in exhaustion.

After getting the feeling back in his legs, Roman stepped back and allowed Dean to turn around and face him. He brought his hand up to his lips and licked off Dean's cum from his fist and fingers. "So sweet." He smirked and leaned forward. Reigns inserted his tongue inside Dean's mouth and kissed him so he could taste himself.

Dean moaned in disappointment when Roman broke the kiss too fast. "I want more of that." He admitted.

Roman smiled. "Me too. Are you coming in the next two nights as well?"

"Yup."

"Great. We could meet up again, if you'd like." Roman commented as he pulled his shorts back up.

"Fuck yeah. That was the best sex I've had by the way."

Roman chuckled and watched as Dean put his jeans back on. "Same here." He responded honestly.

Despite it being in the heat of the moment, both men felt a connection with each other and it was something they wanted to explore.

They decided to spend the rest of the event together and exchange numbers at the end of the event. They danced, got on rides and everything. At some point they slowly leaned in and kissed more passionately. They could hear the fireworks do their thing above them in the sky. The couple broke the kiss and they looked up to see the fireworks shining up the sky. They didn't call it the electric sky for nothing.

Roman got exactly what he wanted. He had long forgotten about his problems back home. At the same time, he found something that could turn into something permanent. Dean was on his mind now and he really wanted to see where this went. They lived in different states but he thought they could work something out. A smile spread on his face when Dean laced his fingers with his.

He was really glad he allowed his cousins and friends to drag him there now.


End file.
